Another Ditch in the Road
by LeDiz
Summary: As part of the oneshot collection These Things We Do, Katsuya Jounouchi's mother is having thoughts about the past, present, and all that she's done before.


**#29 – Thing Left Behind**

**DISCLAIMER:** Dude! I'm doing something focussed on Jounouchi! Worse still, Jounouchi's family life! Do you know what this means? No, neither do I. Anyway…

_This here fictive is set in that mysterious week between them _getting_ the Duel Disks and them _using_ the Duel Disks for Battle City. Yeah, pointless, I know, shut up..._

* * *

Everything was silent. 

She swallowed hard, her shoulders straightening as she eyed the door in front of her. It was so plain – so simple. A simple wooden door, painted a warm, welcoming cream like all the wood in her home. There was no reason to be afraid. No reason not to take that final step and reach for the door handle.

Everything was still; not even the old monologue clock she had brought with her from her bachelorette flat all those years ago, ticked its way to midnight. It was broken now, the glass littering the floor, mixing with the broken bottles and glasses.

She stepped forward, her fingers closing around the door handle with care, before she gently eased it open. He was asleep: collapsed half on and half off the bed, mouth wide open and snoring loudly. For that bare second she peered in, she allowed herself the one emotion she still felt for her husband. Then she shut the door again and picked up the plastic bag she had left on the couch.

One of the broken bottles—the first one he had opened when he came home that night, she realised absently—slit her finger open as she picked it up. But she only flinched, refusing to look at it until she had finished with the rest of the glass. Shallow, small… it would be fine. She shifted the armchair back into its rightful place and then pulled on her jacket.

Her throat was coarse from the hours before, but she still managed to make her voice gentle as she smiled around the door to her children's bedroom. "Katsuya? Is your sister ready?"

Dark eyes peered at her from beneath a mop of golden hair. He would look just like his father when he grew up. But her baby looked nothing like him. She was beautiful, just like her grandmother. Kind and sweet and gentle.

She picked her baby up, and held out a hand for her boy, but he ignored the offer. He just picked up a small backpack and led the way out the front door.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Shizuka?"

"Where are we going?"

She hesitated, and finally decided not to answer, remaining silent as she walked down the stairs to the car park. But as she slid the key in the lock, the quiet voice piped up again.

"Mama? Where are we going?"

How could she possibly tell her that her father was an alcoholic bastard with no respect for any of them? How could she tell her daughter that she hated the man who brought her baby into this world so much that sometimes it hurt to just keep in the screams? How would her baby ever make it through this living nightmare where everything was so –!

"We're going on a trip," said a cheerful voice, and she looked down to see Katsuya smile at his sister, so brave. "We're gonna go stay in a special place where the beds are just like sleeping in the outdoors, and there's lollies you can get from machines all over!"

"Wow!"

She smiled as she buckled her baby into the backseat, but just before her boy climbed into the front, she looked at him seriously. "Thank you, Katsuya."

He was silent, not looking at her even as they slammed the car doors and she started the ignition. Except for Shizuka's quiet humming in the backseat, the car was quiet as it headed out onto the highway.

Her baby was asleep by the time she found a hotel. She told Katsuya to stay and watch over his sister while she checked in, but he still didn't look at her or say anything.

The man behind the counter gave her a quick once over, his eyes lingering on her bleeding hand and the bruise on her cheek, before giving her a sympathetic smile. But things have always been the way things are, and what goes on in the home stays in the home. He gave her a discount—two children for the price of one—but made no comment on the obvious. She decided then and there that all men were bastards and one day she would moving to a more civilised country – the Soviet Union, maybe. She snatched the room keys off the counter and marched out of the office.

She bundled Shizuka into her arms, and Katsuya took the room key to unlock the door when they got there. It was a cheap hotel, but still more than she could afford. All her money had gone to the liquor store and gambling halls.

Katsuya had been right, of course – the beds were as hard as the ground, but Shizuka was too asleep to notice, and Katsuya climbed into the bed without comment. She sat down on the harder, single bed, gazing at her boy with tired eyes.

She was going to have to leave. Her mother had already offered to take her in, but the divorce lawyer she had spoken to said these sorts of settlements were easiest if one child went with each parent. She knew, as much of a bastard that he was, Shinji would never harm his children.

Katsuya was lying down, but she could see his glare. Did he know? Had he heard her talking to the lawyer?

His eyes narrowed, his hair falling over his face, and he looked just like his father.

Sometimes she wondered what he would turn out like. Growing up alone, with only his father to influence him, always poor, always coming home to a drunken son of a bitch… what would he become?

He had already started developing his personal speech patterns. He spoke like his father; rough, foul language that he would use in such a casual manner that she had trouble explaining why it was wrong. A letter had been sent home from school the week before; he had gotten into a fight with another boy.

She had tried to bring him up right, but maybe there was just no helping him. Maybe geneticists were right. Maybe no matter how things went, he was genetically predisposed to become just like his father.

"This is your fault."

She flinched. The growl had been so low and furious that for a second, she had thought… But no… She looked around at her boy, and he was still doing nothing but watching her, his eyes narrowed in a glare. If it had been him, and not her imagination…

The same emotion she had felt in the bedroom rose up her throat, but she quickly pushed it back down.

It was irrational to feel like that. Katsuya was not Shinji. Katsuya was…

He rolled over so he wouldn't have to look at her, but she saw his fists curl into the sheet and pillow, and heard the angry sigh.

Whatever he was… he was not her little boy.

She was going to leave him behind.

* * *

"Ah! Yuugi!" 

The sudden shout woke her up, jarring her out of sleep. She blinked stupidly, staring blankly around the room as she tried to figure out where she was.

Hospital room – Shizuka's hospital room. She had gone through surgery and now was recovering for a week. She had met Katsuya, and he had been nothing like the last time they had met.

She blinked again, realising there were more people in the room. A pretty teenage girl and a young boy with large eyes were smiling nervously as they peered into the room. Katsuya was grinning at them both.

"About time you guys showed up! Where've you been?"

"Um, we were a little worried about showing up too early," said the girl, edging into the room. "We thought you would like some time alone with Shizuka-chan before we arrived to bug you."

So this was Yuugi? Strange… the way Katsuya had spoken about his friend, she had been under the impression Yuugi was male. But the boy was too young to be anything but the girl's little brother.

"Nah, it's cool," said Katsuya, ushering them in. "Shizuka, remember I told you about Yuugi and the others? I told you they'd come see you!"

Her baby smiled brightly, clapping her hands together in pleasure. "Really?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anzu," said the girl. Oh dear, so she wasn't Yuugi. Anzu turned to face her, smiling politely as she bowed. "You must be Jounouchi's mother. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," echoed the boy, and she almost fell out of her chair. His voice was far too deep for the ten-year-old she had thought he was. Come to think of it, she should have figured that out from the amount of leather and jewelry he was wearing.

"Yeah, Yuugi, Anzu, this is my mum – Tsubasa Kawai," said Katsuya, vaguely. "Mum, this is Yuugi Mutou and Anzu Mazaki, some of my other friends."

"Ah… nice to meet you both," she said, trying her best to pretend Yuugi hadn't startled her.

"Na, Yuugi, come meet Shizuka," insisted Katsuya, pulling him over to the bed. "Shizuka, Yuugi. Yuugi, my little sister Shizuka."

"Nice to meet you, Yuugi-san," she said eagerly. It was no surprise she was excited – it seemed every time she got a letter from Katsuya over the last year, there had been some news about Katsuya's new best friend Yuugi. Apparently he had actually won the money for Shizuka's operation but given it to Katsuya without even blinking.

He blushed at the suffix, and Katsuya grinned, nudging him in the shoulder. "I was telling Shizuka about the new tournament we're entering."

"Oh? Do you like Duel Monsters, Shizuka-chan?" asked Anzu, folding her hands behind her back.

"Mm-mm, I've never even seen a game," she confessed, but that only made Anzu smile wider.

"Oh, thank goodness! It seems like everyone I've met lately is obsessed with games!"

"Hey!" Katsuya cried.

"Well, you are. I mean, Yuugi has an excuse, it comes with the name, family and Millenium Item, but you, Jounouchi, are just pathetic."

"Why, you…" muttered Jounouchi, but this time Yuugi nudged him in the leg and they grinned at each other.

"Do you think you'll be able to come and see Jounouch-kun play next week, Shizuka-chan?" asked Yuugi. "Or… I bet he'll wind up in the finals – they'll be broadcast on TV!"

"Aw, c'mon, Yuug'! We all know you're gonna win anyway," said Jounouchi, rolling his eyes. "I don't want Shizuka to see me lose!"

"No way, Jounouch-kun! Just because you haven't beaten me yet doesn't mean anything! Maybe one thousand, one hundred and twenty-two is your lucky number!"

"Yuu-_gi_!"

She blinked, staring at the three friends surrounding her baby. Three years ago, when she had last seen him, Katsuya never would have allowed anyone to defeat him—even in a game of cards—without suffering a broken jaw in return. And although he would never hurt someone smaller than him, he would never have been caught dead spending time with girls, or even someone as feminine or polite as Yuugi. He probably would have bullied them mercilessly.

He laughed, his eyes glowing as he playfully pulled Yuugi into a one-armed hug, and she continued to blink, her lips separating in a tiny gape. His eyes were still dark, his hair was still a mop of golden locks, his skin was still the exact same tone as his father's had been when he was young, but somehow… somehow he looked nothing like his father.

Even when he glared at Anzu, poking his finger in her face and arguing with her, he still looked nothing like the man he would be going home to that night.

How could this have happened when she left?

* * *

The train station was packed full to bursting, but the four of them had found a pocket of space by a pillar near the tracks. They were going their separate ways – she was going back home for the next four days until Shizuka was ready to be discharged, Katsuya was going back to Domino with his friends. 

"Mm… we should be in town by six," mused Anzu, peering up at the schedule, her watch poised and ready to be looked at when her eyes moved. "When do you need to be back home, Yuugi?"

"No curfew tonight. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come have dinner at my place."

"Uhh…" He paused, his eyes glazing over for a moment. He had a habit of doing this fairly often, she had noticed, but her son and his friend seemed to find it normal, because they continued looking at him expectantly. He blinked, his hand rising to the large pendant by his waist. "No, apparently I can't."

They both began to stare at him, but he just looked off to the side, and Katsuya looked up at Anzu. "Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"One, my mother thinks you belong in gaol," she said, but Katsuya grinned.

"She thinks _Yuugi _belongs in gaol."

"Technically," began Yuugi, suddenly, but Katsuya lightly knocked him on the head and he went back to looking off to the side.

"Two, you eat like a pig," continued Anzu.

"I promise I'll only have one serving!"

"You –! Argh… three, my father thinks you're a lecher."

"Well, I can be if you want me to," he teased, but Anzu punched him on the head, much harder than he had hit Yuugi.

"And four, you have work," she finished calmly. "Night fill at the supermarket? Making up for the week you're putting aside for the tournament? Remember?"

He blinked, then gasped. "Hey, you're right! I totally forgot about that!"

"Honestly, Jounouchi, what would you do without me?"

"Fine!" cried Yuugi, and Tsubasa flinched, her eyes widening as she looked at him again. He suddenly seemed taller, older, and much more elegant as he set an irritated hand on his hip, his eyes swiveling to meet Anzu's gaze.

She suddenly blushed, ducking her head in the most feminine action she had made all afternoon. "You'll come?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

"Yo, Yuugi," said Katsuya, as if greeting him for the first time. Yuugi smirked a little and nodded, and Katsuya pushed back some of his hair. "Hey, uh, you mind if I have a minute with my Mum? Our train's about to get here, and…"

"Yeah," he repeated, before looking back at Anzu. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink."

It sounded more offhand than his previous offer to get Anzu a snack at the hospital, but for some reason this statement made Anzu giggle helplessly and nod, almost floating as she followed Yuugi off through the crowd.

Tsubasa frowned, turning to Katsuya in concern. "You have… interesting friends."

"Yeah, I know. Great, aren't they?" he said cheerfully, grinning after them. "Don't worry about Anzu – she gets like that whenever Yuugi's like that."

"How long have you known them?"

"About fourteen months now…" He hesitated, then stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. "What d'you think of them?"

"Yuugi-ch—ah, -_kun_'s a good boy. A little quiet though… and… does he take pills for that habit of his?"

"What? Oh, the space case thing? Nah, it's…" He trailed off, coughing a little. "It's under control. He had this… experience at Duelist Kingdom, and since then he kinda… talks to himself. Nothing serious."

"Ah… Anzu-chan's a nice girl. Tell me, is there something…?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I know it's none of my business, but I would like to know if you're forming any serious relationships. And I really think you should know, Yuugi-kun does seem very interested in her. But if you have any questions, you know I'm only a phone call away…"

Katsuya, whose eyes had been growing steadily wider with each word she said, suddenly frowned, his eyes narrowing into the dark slits she had been so scared of six years ago. "Since when?"

She sighed, lowering her eyes to the ground. "Katsuya…"

They both fell silent, listening to the bustle of the train station, the barely comprehensible announcements and the babbling tourists.

"I'm sorry, Katsuya. But… I could only take one of you. And –"

"No."

She looked up, half-expecting one of his father's glares to be aimed at her, but when she met his eyes they were warm. "Katsuya?"

"No, I'm glad you did," he said quietly. "I mean yeah, living with Dad ain't so great, and I kinda hate you for taking Shizuka away from me, but… but I figure that if you hadn't, then… she woulda hadta grow up like me and… and that's no good."

She stared at him, her hand rising to finger her necklace in shock.

"And yeah, I dunno if I'm ever gonna forgive you for leaving me behind, but if you hadn't, then, y'know, I kinda wonder…" He looked up and away, and when she followed his gaze, she realised his eyes were on the two teenagers who had left them behind. They had somehow found a pocket of space in the very middle of the crowd, uncomfortably standing side by side as they waited for the train. Katsuya took a deep breath, shoving his hands a little further into his pockets. "I know I was no good a while back. I wasn't the best kid, and I bet I was pretty lousy human being too… I figure that even if I'm still a jerk, though, at least now I know enough to be a pretty good big brother to Shizuka. And I dunno if that would've happened if I hadn't been in Domino."

She frowned, tilting her head up to look at him. He was so tall, and handsome. He smiled, and she found herself feeling a little warm inside.

"A lot of stuff's happened in the last year, y'know," he continued, eyeing his shoes—such good quality; even with that hole in the top, he never should have been able to afford them… "And I reckon it's changed me, y'know? And I know that none of it woulda happened if I was Katsuya Kawai, or even if I had grown up with you and Shizuka. So… you know… it's cool."

They were silent and still for a long moment, allowing his words to sink in. It had been a long time since she had even touched another man voluntarily, but there was nothing else for it. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. For a moment, Katsuya was stiff in her hold, before he slowly relaxed, readching around to hold her close as he buried his face in her hair.

Neither moved for several seconds, and she tightened her grip to whisper, "I'm so proud of you, Katsuya."

"Me too, Mum," he murmured, and she clenched her eyes shut to block the tears.

"Jounouchi!"

He looked up, but she refused to let go as he met Anzu's gaze across the crowd.

"Jounouchi, the train's here!"

She was right, and Tsubasa slowly stepped back, her eyes watery as she smiled up at him.

"Gotta go, Mum," he said, coughing to fix his wavering voice.

"Yes… you take care of yourself," she said quickly, wiping her eyes. "I love you."

He made what was clearly supposed to be a manly swipe at his nose with his thumb and nodded bravely. "Yeah, yeah…" He lowered his voice to answer, "love you too," before they turned and walked toward the train. Yuugi and Anzu were already onboard, Yuugi waiting just inside the door while Anzu had gone off to find seats. Katsuya stepped up beside Yuugi, who smirked at him quickly before finding something extremely interesting about the anti-graffiti advertisement on the opposite door.

Katsuya shrugged at her dismissively. "I'll see you when you come pick up Shizuka, 'kay Mum?"

She nodded, reaching out to take his hand for a second. "You're a good man, Katsuya."

He smiled, and she dropped her hand just before the doors slid shut. Behind the glass, she saw Katsuya say something to Yuugi, obviously embarrassed, but the other young man just smirked again, clapping him on the shoulder once before turning away. Katsuya looked at her again just as the train began to move away from the platform. He held up his hand, but he was gone before she could even move.

But that was okay, she decided.

It was good that she left him behind.

* * *


End file.
